


Changes

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Little Fëanor, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finwë sees enough about the future of his newborn son to change one of his decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finwë

Finwë could not understand how this could happen. How could the most joyous occasion of his life turn into such a disaster?

His beloved wife was laying in the next room tired after bringing their first child into the world. Little Finwion was screaming and writhing in his attendants arms of his nurse Élfúmë wanting his amil.

Míriel had informed him that Finwion would be their only child. Finwë would not blame her for her choice even if he desired more children to give Finwion a sibling and playmate. He hoped that Míriel would feel better, if only to spend time with her son.

They had already discussed what would happen now. Finwë had decided to see how Míriel would do and discuss it later whereas Míriel had asked to go to the gardens of Lórien. He could not let her go, not while Finwion was so young. 

What would happen if she didn't get better? Would she stay in this weak, unhappy state? What would Finwion have for a childhood?

Too many questions bogged down his mind as he watched his son fall into an exhausted rest. Only after Élfúmë had left did he walk over to the cradle and stared at Finwion. He was a chubby baby with a shock of dark black hair and beautiful dark eyes. Finwë could already tell that he would grow up to be a handsome Elf.

It only flashed before his eyes for a second but that was long enough. A much older Finwion (Fëanáro) lying bloody on the ground covered in armour bearing an eight pointed star and holding the remains of a large dagger. The plating at his stomach had been torn open and the majority of blood was bubbling up from it.

Finwë knew that the vision showed him the final moments of his young son. Finwion twitched and cried out as Finwë picked him up and cuddled him. 

A second, longer time he saw something. This time he knew that it was still in the future but before the one before. 

Finwion stood still in the armour that he had died in but it was bright and new. The long dagger was pointed at the breast of another “see, half brother!" "This is sharper than thy tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it would rid the Noldor of one who seeks to be the master of thralls”

The hatred in the voice of Finwion for his yet unnamed and unborn sibling made Finwë nervous. What had been done to breed such hatred from his son?

Even as he thought this a third vision came.

Finwion stood beside a cradle with unbridled hatred in his eyes “that Vanyarin whore is not my mother and that bastard in your arms is not my brother”

Finwë had only enough time to see a little dark haired infant (Aracáno) in his arms, a beautiful blonde elf next to him and a tiny blonde girl hiding behind her skirts. 

Recognition came early, Indis, niece of Ingwë. So at some point he married Indis and had two children which infuriated Finwion to the point that he would threaten his younger sibling.

Something niggled at him from this vision. Something about Finwion that seemed so out of place with his youth. It hit him like a falling brick. Finwion was married! Why would he allow that so soon?

A fourth vision came and Finwë knew that this would be the last one.

Míriel was laying cold and lifeless on a stone bier in the garden of Lórien. He was kneeling in front of her with her hand in his and tears streaming down his face. A Maiar of Estë was standing behind him (Luinimor) “She chose to leave? What about Finwion?”

At last he knew that Míriel would never return to what she once was. Would never watch Finwion grow up and have children of his own. It broke his heart to know that Finwion would never have a close attachment to his siblings and step-mother.

Placing Finwion down into the cradle he walked into the next room and sat down next to his wife. “If you still want to go to Lórien you can. I will look after Finwion for however long you need”

Finwë knew she would not return

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What he knew came to pass. Míriel went to Lórien and there passed into the halls of Mandos until the end of time. Finwion was young still and had not yet grown attached to Míriel at the time of her passing. That might not be enough to establish a bond with a step-mother.

There had been no precedent for what he needed to do. Going to the Valar and asking if he could remarry, essentially condemning Míriel to an eternity in Mandos, so that he could spend his life in happiness and love. 

Rúmil had been vehemently opposed to what he was planning on doing. Not even explaining that he was doing this for Finwion, to give him a family and siblings, did not sway him. None of that would matter if Finwion had a happier life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “see, half brother!" "This is sharper than thy tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it would rid the Noldor of one who seeks to be the master of thralls” This is written in the published Silmarillion in Chapter 7 "Of the Silmarils and the unrest of the Noldor" 
> 
> Finwion was Fëanors father name before they added the Curu prefix. Aracáno is Fingolfins mother name
> 
> Both the OCs names were made using the Quenya Name Generator.  
> Élfúmë – Star sleep  
> Luinimor – Blue black
> 
> I was meaning on carrying this on through the chapters with another character taking a chapter but I think I might leave it as a one shot. What do you think?


	2. Nerdanel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin with this chapter I would like to say thank you to Quantumphysica for writing a review.

He could not know if any of the changes that he made would bear fruit.

Finwion had been almost ten when he had taken him to Valimar. The trip was supposed to be about introducing his son and heir to Ingwë and his court but it was now mainly to see how Indis would react with the much younger Finwion.

The Eldar plan and Eru laughs.

Of course the trip had been delayed when bad weather set in a day in. It was quite convenient that Finwë knew someone who would take in those who travelled with him. Mahtan possessed a house that would be able to fit everyone in near comfort.

Finwë had not seen his old friend in years and it was a shock to find out that he had a tiny daughter around Finwions age. “My good friend what is the name of your darling daughter?”

It was Maltanno, Mahtan’s wife answered for him. “Nerdanel”

As soon as he heard the young girls name he had that familiar sensation that came before those visions.

He could see Finwion sitting next to an older Nerdanel who was pale and tired. Was she hurt? Sick? Dying? It was only five minutes later when two attendants came in bearing bundles of cloth and Finwë understood that she had been in labour. 

Finwion looked so proud. “Dear why don’t we let the boys in to meet their brothers?” At those words his son opened the door and two boys almost flew in, one with hair of silver and one with black. As soon as they passed the door frame they yelled “First” and “Second” before turning toward the oldest who had just entered and sighed. “Tyelko, Curvo just because my name is Nelyo doesn’t mean I want to play this all the time”

It was obvious that Finwion had heard this argument too often as he calmly shushed his sons. “Can someone get Kano and Moryo? Don’t won’t them to miss out on their brothers”  
It was a cute family scene and Finwë could only be shocked at the thought of seven grandsons. Did Finwion have such a large family in response to him being an only child in his mind? Or was it a way to telling him that he didn’t need to remarry and have more children to have a large family?

The foul weather continued into the night with amiable conversation. Finwion and Nerdanel were sitting near each other but not exactly talking or playing. It was unnerving to see how they would stare at each other until Finwion grabbed a toy off the floor and threw it at Nerdanel.

This brought about another vision. Nerdanel and Finwion were standing in front of each other and arguing about some oath taken. “Leave me my youngest. Leave me Ambarussa” Nerdanel pleaded with her husband.

“They are dutiful sons who are loyal to me. Unlike their mother who would abandon her sons and husband. No, they will all leave” Finwion yelled at his wife.  
This was not what she wanted to hear. “If you take them then one will not step foot upon the shore” With that the conversation was ended and Nerdanel left.  
What oath could drive his son to doing something so stupid as to become estranged from his wife?

It was with a heavy heart that Finwë left Mahtan’s place the next day on the road to Valimar. He couldn’t get the idea of the oath out of his mind, what would drive him to leave? What oath would he have made?

It wasn’t too long before he heard soft whispering that seemed to come from nowhere. It chanted the exact same words over and over again.  
“Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean

Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,  
Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,  
Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,  
Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,  
Dread nor danger, not Doom itself  
Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro’s kin,  
Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,  
Finding keepeth or afar casteth  
A Silmaril. This swear we all…  
Death we will deal him ere Day’s ending,  
Woe unto world’s end! Our word hear thou,  
Eru Allfather! To the everlasting  
Darkness doom us if our deed faileth…  
On the holy mountain hear in witness  
and our vow remember,  
Manwë and Varda!"

Hearing this just confused him more. What was a Silmaril? Who was Morgoth? It was something that should not have been said lightly. By invoking Manwë and Varda it was something that could not be easily revoked, if at all.

Finwë hoped that it was just a vision left over from before he let his wife leave for Mandos and that his son would not go down this road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to clear things up a bit. Elves, to me, age at a fourth the age of Men and are mature at the age of 100. This would mean that Nerdanel and Feanor would be around 2. To me Maedhros and Fingolfin are around the same age.
> 
> The oath is found in the Lay of Beleriand
> 
> The quote used is actually 'man plans god laughs' and is a Yiddish proverb that I distorted to fit in.
> 
> Maltanno – Gold Gift


	3. Míriel

Finwë was glad to see their destination. After the brief stop at Mahtan’s the weather had cleared up well enough to reach Valimar. Though the ride had been pleasant, it was long and tiring and Finwion was squirming and so greetings and introductions were held off until the young prince could be induced to nap.  
Indis had politely asked to hold the soon to be screaming Finwion as they walked to the rooms set aside for the Noldoran royalty. It was a pleasing sight to see his young son be cared for by a wonderful lady who was intent on making him comfortable which wasn’t going very well as Finwion chose that moment to start kicking and screaming. By the time they reached their destination the little prince had tired himself down to quiet whimpering and was asleep by the time he was placed down.

“I think he is beginning to like me. I can’t stay long but I will see you later on after you have rested” after giving a small smile Indis turned and left Finwë to his sleeping son and his thoughts.

Their relationship was strong and they were both falling in love with one another but Finwë knew that it was more complicated than that. Their actions would have consequences that would affect both Míriel and Finwion. Did the end result of giving his son the much needed family come at the cost of depriving him of his mother for all eternity? Míriel had obviously made her decision and was sticking to it and she had been very blasé about her consequences when he had begged her to stay with them. Finwion needed a mother figure now and not when Míriel decided that she was bored in the Halls and wanted out, if she ever did.  
It was then that he got the usual feeling that preceded one of those Eru forsaken visions. He was standing in front of his estranged wife within a cold, dark and misty hallway that he could vaguely remember.

“I should have been there for the both of you. I was tired, beyond tired and I couldn’t give you the children that I knew you wanted. I left and I now know that was a wrong decision I should have stayed and helped you raise Fëanáro. I thank you for agreeing to stay here with our son once more and let me leave. I love you still and wish you well”

Finwë knew that would be the last vision that he would get. There was nothing more that could be seen to give guidance on what he should do next. Míriel would want to leave the Halls eventually and his remarriage would potentially keep her there until either Indis or he himself were to perish. No one may have two living spouses. 

Míriel had remained in the Halls for long enough that Finwion had been an adult by the time of his remarriage. It was reasonable to guess that he had been courting lady Indis for a while by that time and may have been enough to prevent her from leaving earlier. Would his marriage to Indis even work like he had hoped? Would Finwion warm up to his step-mother and half siblings if they were closer in age to him? With sinking feeling he knew that that wouldn’t be the case.  
Finwion was a smart child and was already noticing that their family was different from others. Rúmil and others had already derided his decision amongst those who would come into contact with the young prince and eventually teach him that his father was not infallible. 

And what of his children with Indis? Would they, and all their future actions cease to exist, if he decided to not go through with the remarriage? He knew of two children and they were perfect in his eyes (even though he knew less of them than their half-brother). He knew it was unfair to them to renege on his betrothal as he felt that he favoured Finwion over them.

He should talk to the Valar while he was here to hear their wisdom. That wisdom had not been of help when he had went to decide if he should remarry the first time. He had and it had been a complete disaster which ended in blood and death. He almost wished that Finwion had perished with his mother.

There was still plenty of time to think before he had to go before the courts of the Vanyar and Noldor and declare his betrothal. This was a harsh and complicated decision where no matter what he decided the outcome would be unpleasant for many other people.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark and forgotten part of the Halls of Mandos sat a long time prisoner. Melkor smiled for the first time in ages as he was informed of the events happening.   
It was foolish of his brethren to believe that he was alone within the realm of Valinore. Though the greater part of his forces were still located in Arda he had convinced some of his Maiar followers to remain with their previous masters and obtain information.

Which was how he obtained knowledge of the Noldoran Kings great matter. It was easy to slip information to a Maia to plant various ‘visions’ of which to guide the king down the path that he wanted. With no remarriage there would be no other children and when he was released and returned to his underground lair.   
He would be the uncontested ruler of Arda, if Mairon managed not to completely screw up the rebuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that coming back to this after two years has made it difficult to write. This entire chapter was me trying to think through the ramifications of each decision and coming up with various ways that the story can go. 
> 
> I honestly don't know where to go from here as I originally was planning on having him and Indis but I don't know if I will.


End file.
